


CRUCIO

by night1947



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:37:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8711170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：没有爱；RAPE；OOC





	

Graves在发抖。  
他刚经历了一场审讯，仍陷在痛苦的余韵里，只剩下喘息和颤抖的力气。他躺在冰冷的地板上，背脊发冷又冷到麻木，汗水与泪水在面颊上滞留带着灼痛的凉意。他眼睛干涩又湿润，看不清东西，又或许是混乱的记忆让大脑无法描述他所见的。他慢慢放缓呼吸，过了很久才感觉身体的控制权回到了自己手里。  
Graves费力的坐起来，把自己挪到角落里，等着Grindelwald的下一次到来。  
Grindelwald没有锁住他，也没有给他留下太多东西。他已经快习惯被掠夺的屈辱，只坚守着最后的屏障，保护最重要的东西。他靠着墙放松下来，觉得冷，指节僵硬，需要水和食物，想要休息。  
他靠着墙壁睡着了。  
他穿着喜欢的三件套站在灰蓝色的苍白梦境里，看到自己的过去。学生时代的朋友们，成绩单，比赛，不成功的恋爱。毕业后加入国会工作，他疲惫而冷漠的看着年轻的自己穿上合身的西装，打好领带，扣上领针，神情雀跃而满足。然后面对挫折，在冲突中努力存活，失去同事、朋友、家人，脸上再少有纯粹的笑容但学到更多。  
梦境中出现大块的空白，他站在一片翻腾的云雾上，低头就看见脚下显出城市，他鸟瞰大地，看见牺牲，看见血，看见反巫师群体在国会不远处的街道集会，他见过那个组织者的女儿，那个女孩有双冰冷不快让人不适的眼睛……  
“不。”他说，人们的面孔刚刚清晰就又扭曲成灰色的重影。  
“不。”Graves说，喉咙发紧，发出难听的嘶哑吼声，“退出去。”  
Graves挣扎着醒来，抱着手臂发抖喘息，Grindelwald半跪在他面前露出不攒同的神情，异色的瞳端详他像是狮子端详食物，他向他伸手。  
“不！”  
Graves猛地举起手臂护住头部，屈着腿拼命后退几乎想蜷缩进墙壁里，而Grindelwald轻而易举的抓住他的手臂，毫不费力的把他扯出来，另一只手握上他的脖子，拇指压在喉结上，Graves咬紧了牙瞪着他，在心里默念将要面对的咒语。  
然而没有光，也没有疼痛，Grindelwald故作惊讶的对他说，“你在发抖，我让你如此恐惧吗，部长？”他揉了揉Graves的喉结，按上他的颈侧，感受过快的脉搏，“那这样怎么样？”他掐住Graves把他狠狠撞在墙上。Graves发出痛呼，接着看到Grindelwald的外貌开始变化。  
衣冠楚楚的Graves部长掐着他的脖子对他露出一个恶劣的微笑，黑色的魔杖点在他的胸口，“还能说话吗，Percival？自己念出来。”  
Graves磕上眼睛，早就放弃了在这种时候抵抗。  
“…Crucio.”  
他抽搐着挣开了Grindelwald的手倒在地板上，发出绝望的嘶鸣，这种痛苦无论感受多少次都永远不可能适应。像是骨骼被一寸寸敲碎，内脏被撕裂扯出胸膛，血液置换成岩浆，脊背上扎进钢钉，所有的思绪记忆被搅碎成一团，只剩下疼痛的哀嚎，即使是摄神取念也什么都读不出来。他的指甲抠进地板的缝隙里拉出道道血痕，他弓着身体痉挛着，吐不出更多东西。他甚至不能注意咒语是何时停止。  
“嘘嘘…”Grindelwald蹲在Graves身边发出安抚，握住他颤抖的抓不住东西的手，其上伤痕在魔力下迅速的愈合。他抚摸Graves的脸颊，替他擦去水迹，用那双属于Graves的茶色眼睛无奈又不耐的注视向他投来茫然目光的男人，“你今天一定得给我点新的东西。”  
Grindelwald把Graves扶着坐起来，给了他一个柔软的亲吻，在他脸颊上留下一个渗血的咬痕，“你都湿透了。”

仅剩的衬衣长裤在无声咒下破碎，不多的理智告诉他如何在加害者的一时兴起中保护自己。Graves一动不动，毫无反抗的任人摆弄，但背挺的笔直，不愿意低头，空洞的目光偏向别处。他能保持尊严不多，而Grindelwald乐于看他什么时候会因维持不住自我而的崩溃。Graves还记得第一次也是唯一一次咬伤Grindelwald时的惩罚，被石化后诅咒加身，不得宣泄，疼痛全困在身体里，连灵魂都战栗的濒临破碎，接着记忆被打开随意翻看，他用尽了全部努力才保护住一点东西。Graves从那时起不再反抗，不再主动言语，意识到自己面对怎样的疯狂，开始逐渐习惯电击的刺痛，学会在那双手抚摸胯骨时压抑内心的憎恶。  
他被拉起来，顺从的扶着墙站稳，最后闭上眼睛，告诉自己一切都是错误。  
当他被撞的靠在墙上的时候他会背法律书，回忆那几场经典案例，拒绝感受触碰敏感处的手。他头晕耳鸣，太过疲惫，被Grindelwald半拥在怀里会感觉温暖，被推入严寒时则怀念。体内的改变刺激他保持清醒，被抚摸过的地方在发烫，欲望在皮肤下涌动祈求满足，而他本身却毫无渴求。他像把自己分成了两份，一份完全的承受，另一份悬浮在他记忆里的街道上遥望许久未见的天空。  
Grindelwald有时会对他耳语，而他一句也听不清，只是发出敷衍的鼻音。他在心里默念书本上的重点条例，想他放在办公室里会自己转动的亮闪闪的沙漏。那些文字和细小的金砂让Graves能安静的忍耐，并觉得好受一些。  
Grindelwald咬他，在后颈上刻下齿痕。  
他发出断续的喘息声，额头抵着墙壁，在Grindelwald满意后失去支撑的滑下跪倒地。他靠着墙保持着抬头的姿势，头脑昏沉，手脚都在打颤，私处的皮肤传来黏腻的不适感。Grindelwald靠近他，贴了贴他的额头，手指碾磨他因缺水而显得起皱的唇瓣。  
“你在发烧。”  
他钳住他的下颌强迫他张嘴，清水从魔杖前段涌出倒进他嘴里。  
Graves被呛到了，一边挣扎着咳嗽一边竭力理解Grindelwald的话。然而更多的水浇在他脸上，流进气管。Graves痛苦的抓住Grindelwald的手，站在空中的那部分意识平静的俯视快被自己溺死的自己。  
“做个选择吧，Perciva，答案挺明显的不是吗？”  
Graves抑制住自己虚弱的挣扎，睁大眼睛同Grindelwald对视，深褐色的眼瞳泛着水光显得澄澈，且空白一片。Graves想露出个笑容。他想着Grindelwald干嘛叫他的名字——他根本不想认识他，想着自己还没完成的工作，想着国会欠他的假期，感觉轻松又遗憾。在迎来黑暗时，闪回的记忆里亮起那个希翼拯救的男孩的脸。

Graves趴在冰冷的地板上咳嗽，吐出水。Grindelwald心情很好的给他拍了拍背，清理了地板，丢给他干净的衬衫长裤和一件厚实的外衣，然后掐着他的脖子给他灌了一瓶难喝的治愈魔药。他还用着Graves的外貌，阴沉的面容上勾着一个假笑，茶色的眼睛里含着冷酷的凝视。  
“你看，一个名字就能使我满足。”他看着Graves惨白的脸露出毫不掩饰的讽刺，“我会照看Credence，希望下次你能更配合点。”  
Grindelwald等待，看着一贯高傲的男性巫师颤抖着埋下头，发出一声细小的呜咽。


End file.
